Live Life
by Fang-Nick-Ride
Summary: A new TV show with new celebrities. Behind the scenes of the show Max thinks she hates Fang, who is always taunting her. But does that hate cross the thin line into the Love. Fax Fax Fax, Dissa to. Max/Fang, Dylan/Lissa.   other pairings. R&R please. ta.


**Right a new story. The flock have never met in reality, no they don't have wings, They are found and become the stars of a hit 'reality' TV show. Lissa and Dylan are also two characters in the show. The show is about the lives of 8 (the flock + Lissa & Dylan) kids, how their friendship will last forever and how they grow up in to adults.**

**Pairings Max/Fang & Lissa/Dylan.**

**Maximum Ride - Joanie Roberts - 15  
**

**Fang Rhodes - Jasper Matthews - 15  
**

**Iggy Griffeths - Nick Blackmore - 15  
**

**Dylan Patterson - Graham Summers - 14  
**

**Gazzy Horn - Zephyr Roberts - 9  
**

**Nudge Themes - Violet McCarther - 12  
**

**Angel Horn - Kayleigh Blackmore - 7**

**Lissa Stone - Bailey Stewart **

**

* * *

**

**Pilot  
**

_Nick, Graham, Jasper, Bailey, Kayleigh and Violet are sitting in Starbucks sipping coffee. The door opens and Joanie walks in, heading straight for the counter._

**Nick - **_So what are you guys up to for the next seven weeks?_

**Bailey -**_ Dunno, ZOMG! (Squeels) Joanie!_

_Joanie pauses and looks around her eyes rest on Bailey confusion flashes over her face and she turns back to ordering. _

**Graham - **_Ten bucks say's she's got a boyfriend._

**Jasper - **_Why?_

**Violet - **_He feels like a bet he told me earlier. Just accept it Jazz._

**Jasper - **_Fine, but how do we find out? _

_Graham waggles his eyebrows, Bailey laughs along with the other three. Jasper frowns._

**Jasper - **_No Graham, I'm not gonna do that._

**Nick - **_Fine, I will. She's single Jazz get__s a tenner, she's not Graham gets the tenner._

_Nick stands up and saunters over to Joanie he taps her shoulder and has a cocky smirk on his face. She turns round and groans._

**Joanie - **_Yes._

**Nick -**_ You wanna go out with me?_

**Joanie - **_(Almost inaudibly) __Damn I wish I had a boyfriend right now. (slightly louder) Nah sorry, I don't wanna._

**Nick - **_Aw c'mon baby._

_Bailey walks over and taps Nick on the shoulder._

**Bailey - **_Leave Joanie alone. (Tosses hair over shoulder)__  
_

**Nick - **_Aw but darlin' she's a beauty._

**Bailey - **_Nick I'm serious leave her alone sweetie._

**Joanie - **_Bailey?_

**Bailey - **_Hiya babe._

_Camera pans back to the others._

**Kayleigh - **_I'm guessing that Jazzy wins._

**Graham - **_Damn typical that is, but so perfect at the same time. She's single._

**Jasper - **_And you're ten bucks down, plus what if she's into someone?_

**Graham - **_(sighs) True, but Bailey will never want to come back to me, I need to move on._

**Violet - **_For pete's sake Graham, you have loads of girls throwing themselves at you and the same with Jazz, difference is you like it, Jazz doesn't for all you know she could be perfect for Jazz, but 'cause you think she's 'hot' your gonna ask her out. Jazz deserves a shot, you're not gonna care and he's your friend. (Stands up, a look of disgust on her face) You disgust me sometimes Graham Summers._

_Violet walks off.  
_

**Kayleigh - **_She's right. Get to know her first. It looks like she'll be spending a lot of time with us anyway seeing as she's friends with Bailey._

**Jasper - **_For a seven year old your one with words ain't ya?_

_Kayleigh giggles.

* * *

_

**Max pov**

_Thank God._ I thought as the director yelled "CUT!"

I walked off the set. I had never had any plans of being an actress until that freaking casting director saw me in the street and decided I'd be perfect for the part of Joanie Roberts. Pfft. It wasn't me. Well I'd made some new friends from our show Nudge Themes, Angel Horn and Lissa Stone. The comedy show in the same staging area as us had some real nice people to. Bridget Dwyer, Ella Martinez, Alice Brandon, J.J. Simms and Rosalie Hale. They were also really nice people. They were in Stage 1 we were Stage 3. Stage 2 was where a drama series was getting filmed. Some real pansies worked their. Isabella Swan, Jessica Hert, Esme Cullen, Tess Burke, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Sam Rilley and Carlisle Cullen.

"Yo Max wait up." Came the deep voice of one Fang Rhodes.

"Nah." I called back.

I heard Iggy and Dylan snicker. They knew what I thought of Fang and they knew I wasn't gonna give up to him on our first day of filming.

"C'mon Max." I heard the whisper by my ear.

I gasped. "Fang, go away."

"No."

"Yes."

"Aw why."

"Cos I don't like you."

"Ha, I know. Why though?"

"Because you're annoying, persistent, a stalker, think your it, you know almost all girls drool over you and you use that. That is the image of a kind of person I don't like."

"But sweetie, I'm not really like that and you know it."

He kissed my fore head before walking off, but when his lips were on my fore head a spark went down my back. The look in his mysterious black eyes showed he felt it to. I hated Fang you know I really thought I did.

Oh did I mention that I hated him, yeah I thought I did.

But I guess I never expected that hate to cross that very thin line, eh?

* * *

**Was it good or bad?**

**R&R please.**

**Review Please.**

**Thanks xx :D :D :D :D :D :D**


End file.
